Continuous strip cast aluminum sheet or web material is advantageously utilized for many fabricated products, including components and bodies in and for cans and the like containers. However, such stock invariably has the drawback of not being gall-free when subjected to severe mechanical working conditions, such as drawing and ironing operations in the can making arts, especially in connection with very thin wall constructions. In fact, even utilization of expensive, high film strength lubricants does not preclude or avoid the occurrence of very serious galling in exposure of the sheet to such extreme mechanical conditions. This, of course, disadvantageously limits the utility and applicability of the strip cast aluminum goods.